That Hoodie!
by SneverusSnapers
Summary: Everyone always say how wonderful Robin Hood is, but does anyone know the real story? Just ask the Sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne how that hoodie effects their lives and the peaceful, decadent apthmosphere they have built up.
1. Part 1 That Hoodie

The Sheriff tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. Gisbourne was late, again. Finally a rapping sound occurred and the Sheriff sighed as the door creaked open. Maybe he shouldn't have killed the official carpenter, the new one was hopeless. He'd have to dispose of him too now. Life really wasn't fair.

"Enter, and about time too. What took you so long?" He asked Gisbourne as he wandered in, covered in head to toe in the usual assortments of leather.

"It's that hoodie." Gisbourne growled, "He raided my supply of hair grease, again. Oh, and he stole some priceless artefacts."

The Sheriff shook his head. Today was going from bad to worse; the hoodie was a menace and had to be crushed, but all previous attempts meant the mauling of his men, which was quite a shame since good men were hard to come by, not that he had any good men, but he could never get over the amount of angry villagers joining the hoodie in his rebellious actions and trying to overthrow him. He groaned and looked at Gisbourne. After the hoodie took maid Marion away from Gisbourne he'd have thought he'd have left him alone. But no, he had just stolen his supply of hair grease.

"Listen, Gizzy." The Sheriff said. Gisbourne flinched. The Sheriff only called him Gizzy either when he was very drunk or about to send him off on another life threatening mission and wanted to soften the blow.

"You agree the hoodie is a menace, right?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Gisbourne said carefully, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Well, I thought you could set a trap for him. Lie in wait, so to speak."

"After last time?" Gisbourne asked.

The Sheriff paused. "Ah, yes, last time."

'Last time' Gisbourne has lain in wait for the hoodie and his gang of rebels who would destroy law and order. Unfortunately the Hood had a leak somewhere in Nottingham so they were the ones who ended up being ambushed. Of course, the hoodie had stolen all of their money and even taken Gisbourne's favourite leather shoe. After which he had to throw the other from the pair away, which angered him even more. The hoodie and his revelry were a menace and had to be crushed.

"May I suggest something, sir?" Asked Gisbourne, carefully placing his words.

"What is it, Guy, spit it out!" The Sheriff huffed, after just having his plan ruined.

"What if I was to enter the camp and offer to join the hoodie?" Gisbourne asked.

"But they'd suspect you from the start! It'd be a stupid thing to do." The Sheriff ranted.

"Precisly." Said Gisbourne, straightening his jacket, his pride and joy, but the Sheriff seemed puzzled.

"It's so stupid that the hoodie wouldn't suspect me. Then when I find the location of his base then I can tell you!" The Sheriff cocked his head. It wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe it could work.

"Yes, Gisbourne. Do what you need to do." The Sheriff huffs.

So the next day Gisbourne crept outside. He needed to attract the hoodie, and what better way than to do some lawful task such as collecting taxes – the hoodie was bound to show up with his mob to break peace and tranquillity. So Gisbourne rounded up a few guards and they mounted their horses and trot off to the village where hoodie was last seen.

Gisbourne trod carefully and stepped over the odd peasant. See what the hoodie had done to them? He had broken law and order so now they were collapsing along with the hierarchy. Gisbourne tutted and reached a peasant's house. He politely knocked on the door, but he couldn't help it if his knuckled rapped a bit too loud, and had just called out 'taxes' loud enough so they would hear him when he saw an arrow fly and land in between two of his fingers.

"Bad luck." Gisbourne called politely towards where the arrow came from, "You missed."

As if on cue the hoodie slouched out of the forest followed by some of his gang. Of course the hoodie's hood was slunk over his face in a disrespectful manner so Gisbourne couldn't see his face, just like he always likes it. He deliberately likes to be rude and obnoxious..

"I wasn't aiming to hit you." Whines the hoodie, being both disrespectful and not admitting he's useless at archery.

"I've come to joi-" But before Gisbourne could finish his sentence the hood interrupted in a rude manner.

"Tough luck, freak." The hoodie snarled impertinently and Gisbourne felt a massive stick whack him on the head. _Assaulting a law abiding citizen_, Gisbourne noted, adding to the list of the hoodie's offences as he fell in a crumpled heap on the floor, unconscious.

When Gisbourne woke up he was lying in the ditch on the side of the road. The hoodie and his gang had evidently dropped him there, leaving him heartlessly in the gutter. This was both humiliating and highly illegal. He really had to catch that hoodie. Then suddenly Gisbourne yelped out loud as he realized what the hoodie had done. He had stolen something of Gisbourne's. He had stolen Gisbourne's jacket! His prize possession – his love and joy, the thing he had closest to a family. That jacket had been given to him by his father before he died. That jacket meant so much to him and now that dratted hoodie had stolen it! He felt anger well up inside him but he suppressed it. He sighed but felt he needed to suppress his anger by doing something so he bellowed at the top of his voice.

"That hoodie!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review. This is a one-shot but if you want me to continue please tell me so! Thanks!**


	2. Part 2 That Hoodie

**I didn't really like the last chapter so I decided to add this onto it so I could extend it. Please review! Oh, and tell me whether you think I should replace this chapter with the first one, because I don't really like the original. I know I said it was a one shot but I felt it wasn't complete.**

Guy is Gisbourne stroked his new jacket, the one he had bought to replace the one the hoodie had stolen from him, feeling the soft leather comfort him. He wasn't too sure why the Sheriff wanted him, but it had to be to do with the hoodie who skulked around destroying everything law abiding and tranquil. Robin Hood, he liked to call himself, Hood to his mates and 'that hoodie' to his enemies. The hoodie has recently broken a priceless vase in the Sheriff's residence, and the rumours go around claim that he was trying to pinch it to feed the poor but broke it on the way. The Sheriff had to have the impertinent guard executed to show an example to the others. Really, it was a hard job keeping law and order in Nottingham with the hoodie and his notorious gang around. Unfortunately the people of Nottingham seemed to _like_ him, probably because he fed them lies about his impertinence, making it seem that he was doing it to help them, not just to be annoying.

"Enter." The Sheriff called and Gisbourne entered, squeaking slightly as the leather that engulfed him like a second skin moved with him.

"What is it, my Lord?" asked Gisbourne. He may be the Sheriff's right hand man but he knew the hoodie had flared up the Sheriff's awful temper – another obstacle to overcome set by none other than the hoodie.

"It's that hoodie." The Sheriff muttered, as Gisbourne expected. They never addressed him as Robin Hood, preferring to go by 'that hoodie', since it was a lot less painful to say and relieved some of the huge burdens of stress the rascal had set on them.

"He has to be stopped. First your hair grease, now my vase. His impudence is growing!" Huffed the Sheriff, massaging his temples to stop himself having another fit. Last time he had just got into the apothecary in time – one minute later and half of Nottingham would have been ordered for execution.

Gisbourne nodded knowingly and re-arranged all the stationary on the Sheriff's desk in alphabetical order, ink, parchment, quill. He was just about to add the seal into the equation when the Sheriff slammed his hands down on the table, his anger rising manically.

"Sorry, it's just I feel we have to do something! He's becoming a hazard to the neighbourhood!" muttered the Sheriff, clearly distraught.

Gisbourne nodded in agreement and racked his brains for something to do. They stayed like that for a while, Gisbourne standing firmly, thinking, and the Sheriff at his table, head in hands.

"I've got it!" Exclaimed the Sheriff excitedly, "We bait the hoodie in – spread rumours that we're transferring some valuable taxes or something, and then we get him and make a public display of his cheekiness. I would prefer to do it any other way but that hoodie is a menace to society!"

Gisbourne nodded solemnly. Usually the Sheriff's plans ended in a bang, so when he suggests something new Gisbourne usually shrinks at the offer, but this didn't seem too bad, maybe it could actually work for once.

"I'll set out all the details." Gisbourne said, a smile playing across his lips as he thought of settling down without the hoodie to worry about ruining his life. "Hopefully we'll be ready by next week."

So Gisbourne spent a week of planning and plotting and arranging everyone. No-one knew about the plan except him and the Sheriff because last time they tried anything similar there was a leak in Nottingham and the hoodie found out, only resulting in more pain and suffering for the people of Nottingham as they realized that the hoodie had once again broken law and order to annoy those in command, which he was very good at.

Eventually the day came and Guy of Gisbourne felt himself smiling, something that hadn't happened in a long time. Soon Nottingham would be free of the hoodie and peace would be restored. Everyone in the castle and almost the whole of Nottingham knew about the wagon which was escorting all the tax money of the kingdom, being privately escorted by Guy of Gisbourne himself, so no doubt the hoodie would have heard too. But the only problem with the hoodie's plan would be that they didn't know that the wagon was actually filled with the Sheriff's men, waiting in ambush.

Guy stepped kicked his horse and it trotted forward, following the cart at a slow pace. A bridge was in front of him, and the cart was just trundling along when an arrow flew right in front of guy. He had to act like it was a real raid, not a set up so her let a flash of panic run through him and he turned his horse towards the forest where the arrow had just come from. The wagon was now balanced precariously on the bridge. He saw the hoodie skulk out of the forest, a triumphant look on his face. _Little does he know_, Guy thought and he unsheathed his sword.

"You're an outlaw and I must take you down!" Gisbourne shouted towards the hoodie, and called his men to charge. But instead of his men jumping out of the wagon, it was hoodie's rebellious mob which leapt out and turned on him.

"Guess who's going DOWN!" Called the hoodie, and after he spoke his gang charged at Gisbourne, taking him totally by surprise. Either Gisbourne could wait to be skewered or he could take the less dignified option and jump off the bridge. Gisbourne decided to take the less dignified option.

That evening Gisbourne entered the Sheriff's room, dripping wet and shivering all over. The Sheriff gave him a puzzled look and Gisbourne sighed, letting a few words explain his situation.

"That hoodie."


End file.
